Não me toque, por favor
by andrearogue21
Summary: Essa é uma estória centrada no Gambit e na Vampira, espero que gostem. Mandem comentários é a minha primeira fanfiction.
1. Sem poderes

Os x-men perdem temporariamente seus poderes e agora Gambit pode tocar Vampira, mas a pergunta é será que ela quer tocá-lo? É a primeira fic que escrevo por favor comentem.

**** Desculpe a demora, estou atualizando, em breve novos capítulos. Obrigada pelos reviewns, estou tentado melhorar o que vocês falaram, dando uma revisada no que foi escrito antes de continuar a escrever.

Esses eventos ocorrem após o julgamento de Gambit e o retorno dele após ter saído da Antártida.

O governo secretamente financiou descobertas que visavam o controle dos mutantes e depois de anos de pesquisas, enfim, criam um mecanismo que na visão deles, os senadores, permitiria um mundo perfeito, um inibidor do fator x. A partir da descoberta, desenvolvem um amplificador acoplado a um satélite que permitiria que o inibidor fosse usado em larga escala afetando assim mutantes do mundo. O inibidor é acionado e pessoas a favor dos direitos mutantes também apóiam a medida dando como condição que os mutantes, agora normais, tenham sua integridade garantida.

Enquanto isso na mansão x...

Gambit tinha voltado recentemente da Antártida, todos acabaram o perdoando pelo envolvimento no assassinato dos murlocks, apenas Vampira que mesmo várias vezes o procurando no outro continente arrependida de tê-lo abandonado não o aceitava de volta, talvez por ter sido ela a única a partilhar as lembranças e a sensação de culpa de Remy. O pior de tudo é que meses antes Vampira e Remy descobriram uma ilha que inibia o poder mutante e entre uma missão e outra sempre achavam um jeito de ir para lá, em uma dessas idas eles resolveram se casar, mas acharam melhor não contar esse pequeno segredo a ninguém.

TV- Na cidade de Nova York são 56 casos registrados de mutantes que perderam os poderes e este número só tende a aumentar já que algo parece aos poucos afetar à todos eles.

Na mansão X isso também ocorria.

A primeira a perder seus poderes foi Jubileu, logo Sam, Bob e Noturno também perderam.

Fera trabalhava noite e dia para descobrir o que poderia estar acontecendo, e em uma analise de DNA dos mutantes afetados descobriu que o fator x continuava presente mas, não se manifestava.

A fim de saber mais sobre esse fenômeno o professor tenta conseguir informações com Magneto.

— _Eric, preciso conversar com você._

— _Claro Charles, é a respeito do que esta acontecendo com os mutantes?_

— Caro amigo, quem é o telepata aqui! Você sabe o que está alterando o poder mutante?

— Ainda não, Mística está infiltrada no governo tentando descobrir, quando souber de algo entrarei em contato.

— Eric, receio que esse possa ser o fim dos mutantes.

Eles desligam

Magneto liga para Mística:

— Então Mística o que sabemos?

— Eles ativaram um inibidor de poderes, que atingirá a todos os mutantes.

— Quem aprovou essa operação?

— Todo o governo, até os responsáveis pelos direitos mutantes. Eles ainda acreditam naquela balela de convivência pacifica entre nós e os humanos.

— Vá ate a casa de Xavier precisamos nos unir aos x-men para acabar com esse plano.

Preocupado com a situação o professor reúne todos os x-mens disponíveis.

— Pedi urgência em reuni-los, pois, como sabem muitos mutantes já perderam seus poderes e aqueles que ainda possuem estão ficando fracos, Magneto e Mística estão aqui porque descobriram o que está acontecendo. Magneto, por favor, compartilhe o que vocês sabem.

— Mística infiltrou-se no governo e descobriu que estão planejando acabar com o problema mutante, simplesmente criaram um inibidor e em menos de uma semana não haverá mutante que desenvolva as habilidades do fator x. Há anos venho falando, os humanos são uma ameaça maior do que julgamos e deveríamos ter nos imposto. Agora, eles querem nos modificar como se ser mutante fosse uma doença. Não podemos deixá-los nos dominar temos que destruir o inibidor.

— Professor, não podemos dar ouvidos a um louco que se não fosse por nós o termos impedido já teria escravizado todos os humanos, precisamos saber mais sobre o projeto.

— Eu concordo Scott, reúna uma equipe vamos ter que saber mais sobre tudo isso antes de nos precipitarmos em uma decisão.

— Se não fizerem nada para impedir, estarão assinando a nossa sentença.

— Magneto, já pensou que essa pode ser uma tentativa de nos ajudar! – diz Tempestade.

— Imagine quantos mutantes ficarão felizes se isso que o Magneto está dizendo for mesmo verdade, pessoas que não aceitam seus poderes ou que não podem conviver com eles serão beneficiadas. — Mesmo sabendo que talvez a maioria não concorde com sua opinião Vampira defende o projeto.

— Então é isso, para realizar sua paixonite você trairia toda a sua raça? — Mística nunca concordou com Vampira não aceitar seus poderes.

— Essa ainda não é a hora para discutirmos isso. Scott leve sua equipe e partam imediatamente, precisamos saber a fundo o que planejam para o nosso futuro.

— Dessa eu to dentro, e o meu palpite, Nick Fury.

— Além do Logan que se ofereceu, Psylocke, Gambit e Bob vocês vão também.

— Que ótimo tudo mundo fora, vai ser excelente tomar uma banho de piscina. — Vampira estava feliz com a ideia de ficar sem poderes.

— Vamos logo pessoal, não ouviram o professor não temos o dia todo. E Vampira você vai também.

— Mas Scott, sinceramente eu não tenho a mínima vontade de destruir essa coisa.

— É por isso mesmo que você vai, para nos impedir de fazer qualquer coisa que não seja boa para todos.

Eles seguem o palpite de Wolverine.

— Logan, há quanto tempo.

— Nick Fury, estamos sem tempo para papo chara, então vou direto ao assunto, que negócio é esse de anular os poderes mutantes?

— Estão preocupados hein! Reuniram a trupe toda. Não se preocupem o governo desta vez está tentando mesmo ajudar, esse aparelho apenas vai permitir que você sejam normais.

— E qual o interesse nisso?

— Vampira, você não devia estar tão preocupada, afinal será uma das maiores beneficiadas. Um interesse sempre existe, o governo anda preocupado com a força mutante aumentando, há anos estão desenvolvendo essa pesquisa e pelo que investiguei não pretendem atacá-los sem poderes.

— E então Scott o que vamos fazer? Eu conheço Nick há bastante tempo para saber que ele não mentiria sobre isso, ele sabe que mesmo sem os poderes posso ser tão mortal quanto agora.

— Eu também acredito nele Wolverine, acho que chegou a hora de nos termos uma reunião e saber o que cada x-men pensa a respeito. Psylocke mande uma mensagem sobre o que descobrimos para o professor.

Quando chegam a reunião já estava pegando fogo. Tempestade gostava muito de seus poderes e de todo o bem que eles podem fazer pelas pessoas, mas também se importava com o sofrimento de muitas outras como no caso de Vampira, por isso, ela acaba concordando com o projeto.

— Essa não é uma tentativa de nos destruir e sim de nos ajudar, agora temos a chance de sermos normais e termos uma vida comum, casar ter filhos, sem que eles precisem se esconder!

— É sair na rua sem ninguém implicar – Jubileu concorda.

— As pessoas convivendo conosco sem se sentirem ameaçadas ou invadidas – Jean também.

Todos acabam concordando que o projeto pode ser algo positivo.

— Destruir esse projeto seria como minar seu sonho professor de humanos e mutantes coexistirem juntos pacificamente – completa Gambit.

— Ao que parece a maioria dos mutantes do mundo compartilha da mesma ideia que vocês, sendo assim, por enquanto vamos apenas observar.

— Charles, seu tolo eles nos destruírão quando ficarmos inteiramente fracos.

— Magneto, pelo que sei os responsáveis pelos direitos mutantes, dos quais fazem parte vários mutantes e entre outras pessoas que confiamos estão acompanhando o projeto e se algo errado estivesse acontecendo garanto que não o apoiariam. Eu também compartilho da sua idéia de que eles não podem nos forçar a nada, mas não podemos fazer apenas nossa vontade devemos seguir a decisão da maioria. Eric agora é o momento de observar.

— Como queiram eu tenho meios para evitar isso.

— Se tentar destruir o projeto, estaremos aqui para detê-lo. Scott o ameaça.

Nisso Magneto e Mística saem.

— Então voltaremos a ter vidas normais, os x-men não existem mais.

— Não, Waren os x-men continuarão existindo podemos lutar por outras causas, os problemas no mundo não vão acabar porque não existem mais mutantes. Mas como sei que a maioria de vocês almeja uma vida mais simples, estão livres para escolherem o que quiserem, apenas peço para ficarmos juntos por um mês para termos certeza de que todos perderam os poderes e isso não é algo temporário.

Todos acabam concordando com o professor.

* * *

O mês parecia férias, mas quase todos sentiam falta dos poderes, eles já tinham aprendido a conviver e aceitá-los, se não fosse pela segmentação que a sociedade fazia com os mutantes e de alguns tipos específicos de mutações muitos não iriam querer perdê-los.

Scott e Jean estavam escolhendo uma casa pra morar. Vampira uma das mais contentes escolhia uma faculdade para terminar seu curso de direito, quando morava com Mística ela estudava e faltava pouco para se formar. Jubileu já ligara para os pais adotivos dizendo quando voltaria para casa. Logan era um dos poucos tristes na casa, aquela era a única família de que se lembrava, ele não fazia planos mais quando chegasse a hora partiria sem rumo. A maioria iria voltar a morar com a família, sem nenhuma preocupação do que fazer, afinal, era um mês de despedida teria muito tempo para pensar no destino. O professor sempre ressaltava que todos eram bem-vindos a ficar na mansão, e disse que não podiam perder contato poderiam juntos encontrar inúmeras maneiras de colaborar com a sociedade mesmo sem poderes, mas apenas Fera e Tempestade resolveram ficar.

Apesar de ter perdido os poderes e agora poder ficar com Gambit, Vampira não dava nenhum sinal de que iria fazê-lo, ela o tinha perdoado, mas voltar a ficar com ele era uma coisa que Vampira não pretendia fazer.

Na cabeça de Gambit ainda ecoava a frase de Vampira, "Se não é sincero com quem se ama é tudo um jogo".

Vampira, por outro lado, parecia muito feliz ela tocava a todos, mas para ele continuava tão intocável quanto antes.

Mesmo com ela sempre o evitando ele fazia suas gracinhas. Ele assobia.

— Cherry, você está très bien nesse biquíni.

Pela primeira vez depois de três semanas apenas ignorando, ela responde:

— Gambit vê se fica na sua.

Bob e Logan- Ha, ha, ha, ha...,

— Tomô o maior fora, e eu tentando aprender com você. — Bob faz graça.

— Parece que tu perdeu o teu charme junto com os outros poderes. — Logan também não deixa barato.

Gambit o fulmina com os olhos, como não pode energizar nenhuma carta apenas retruca:

— Mon amy's, antes sofrer por ter provado a fruta do que viver eternamene no paraiso apenas para admirá-la.

— Pietro, você pode, por favor, passar protetor nas minhas costas.

Ele fica vermelho mais vai passar o protetor com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Até o Bob morre de inveja:

— Que isso Vampira, sou muito mais teu amigo e você não me convida para uma dessas.

Gambit disfarçava com brincadeiras, mas estava profundamente magoado com o comportamento de Vampira.

* * *

A noite Jubileu convida todos para uma brincadeira.

— Galera, vamos brincar de qual é a música?

— Excelente ideia Jubileu e dessa vez ninguém pode reclamar de que eu não posso brincar – Jean comemora.

— Já que eu dei a ideia eu escolho primeiro: Jean, Vampira, Tempestade e o Sam.

— Jubileu assim não vale você escolheu a equipe inteira! E nos vamos ficar com o que sobrou. — Bob lamenta.

Logan: Puxa, essa é a pior formação de x-men que eu já vi, o magrão caolho, o fresco, o picolé, e o Fera que de música pop não entende nada.

Fera: Vou considerar isso um elogio.

Começa a brincadeira.

Bob- 17 anos sai de casa, 17 horas da manhã do dia errado, levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar...

Jubileu: Essa eu sei, Natasha Capital Inicial.

Scott: Bob, você deu de graça pra Jubileu.

Jubileu: Quando a noite cair então te trazendo algum sonho bom, não pense mais em desistir existe um mundo que so quer te ver sorrir...

Bob: Oooo Natirruts get power chegou…

Bob sorri — valeu pela ajuda também Jubi.

Vampira: Fala sério, vocês tão competindo ou trocando favores!

Scott: Essa a mulherada não acerta. Bola na raia não altera o placar, bola na raia sem ninguém pra cabecear, bola na rede pra fazer o gol que não sonhou em ser um jogador de futebol...

Jean: Se enganou Scott eu adoro Skank.

Vampira: Não to dizendo.

Tempestade: Agora música com conteúdo. Na favela, no senado ninguém respeita a constituição mais todos acreditam no futuro da nação, que pais é esse...

Fera: Essa tá mole Tempestade Barão Vermelho.

Vampira: Minha vez! Agora eu vou desceu o nível das músicas. Vem aqui que agora eu mandando vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona ta chamando.

Bob: Responde aí Gambit que essa foi pra você.

Gambit: Que responde o que, nem sei que droga de música é essa.

Bob: Foi pro Gambit mais eu respondo é Kelly key.

Gambit: Pode deixar Bob que eu canto a próxima música. Cherry, já que você quer brincar comigo, uma música especialmente para você. Ela diz que me ama, mas não pode ficar, meus amigos me dizem ela é estranha, ela desaparece diz que não vai voltar, vira essa lua lá fora e ela me devora vai...

Vampira: Ai galera essa brincadeira já deu pra mim.

A brincadeira termina em um Karaokê até altas horas.

Vampira vai para o quarto e logo Gambit vai atrás dela.

— Vampira, me desculpa se a música que cantei pra você te incomodou.

— Eu comecei, está tudo bem.

— Não cherry, não está tudo bem, não estamos juntos quando poderíamos ficar, você ainda finge que não existo e que não me ama.

— Remy, acabou cansei dos seus segredos, de me enganar, de saber que estava com outras. Quero o melhor pra mim e definitivamente o melhor não é ficar com você. Agora vê se saca logo isso e parte para outra conquista Remy Lebeau.

— Vampira, nunca existiram outras só você. Vamos começar de novo sem mentiras, sem segredos.

— Gambit, quantas vezes você fazia seus joguinhos tentando me seduzir, apenas uma brincadeira para você sem se importar com os meus sentimentos, uma pena que você caiu no seu próprio jogo de sedução, sem contar o que aconteceu com os Murlocks, você não podia ter escondido isso tudo de mim, não depois de tudo que passamos juntos, de termos nos casado. Não se pode simplesmente apagar o passado e fingir que nada aconteceu. — Ela vai o empurrando para fora do quarto.

Ela fecha a porta para que ninguém a visse chorar.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kitty chega ela e Vampira iriam sair.

Kitty: Oi gente! A Vampira está pronta?

Gambit: Pronta pra que cherry? Aonde vocês vão?

Kitty: Vamos dançar na Sing, uma boate que inauguraram essa semana, mas se a Vampira não convidou vocês não sou eu que vou convidar.

Nesse momento Vampira vem descendo pela escada deslumbrante, com seu melhor estilo sexy todos os homens presentes (Logan, Bob, Gambit) inclusive Scott olharam com uma cara de "Que gata".

Bob assobia, ele não se controla quando vê uma mulher bonita.

Bob: Vampira você já é gata, mas hoje você se superou!

Logan: Não é a toa que o Cajun tá amarradão.

Scott: Que a Jean não me ouça Vampira mais você realmente está muito bonita.

Gambit: Que isso Scott até você cantando a minha mulher. Cherry, vai sair assim sozinha, digo sem nenhum homem para acompanhá-las, sem os poderes vocês deixaram de ser as heroínas, vão precisar do príncipe para serem salvas.

Vampira: Quando precisarmos de homens para nos salvar, por favor, me matem, sem poderes sim, indefesas nunca. Mas, o Peter vai encontrar com a Kitty lá, e já que perguntou uma companhia masculina é sempre bem vinda.

Gambit: Eu sabia que o cajun aqui não era esquecido tão facilmente, espera que eu vou pegar a chave do carro.

Ele pega a chave e rapidamente volta e coloca os braços em volta dos ombros de Vampira:

— Já podemos ir cherry!

Ela tira os braços de Gambit de seus ombros:

— Gambit, pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva, quem disse que eu to te convidando para sair, eu ia convidar o Bob. E aí Picolé tá afim?

— É claro, desde quando eu recuso convite de mulher ainda mais se tratando de duas gatas como vocês. — Vai abraçando as duas para irem. — Então é melhor irmos logo, não vamos atrapalhar o sono dos outros. — Olha para Gambit e dá um sorriso irônico.

Vampira: Espera ai gente, eu quase ia me esquecendo — ela volta pega as chaves da mão de Gambit:

— Obrigada pela gentileza, gatinho – e ainda dá uma piscadinha.

Gambit fica paralizado admirando a única mulher que consegue fazê-lo de bobo.

Eles partem e Wolverine convida Gambit para saírem também.

— E aí cajun tá afim de tomar umas cervas?

— Na verdade eu quero conhecer uma boate nova.

— Também adoro ir em festa que não fui convidado.

* * *

Gambit e Wolverine vão para Sing a mesma boate que Vampira, Bob e Kitty tinham ido. Mal chegam na boate e a mulherada cai matando em cima do Gambit, mas apenas Logan se interessa em conversar com a mulherada, Gambit queria mesmo era encontrar Vampira.

Logan: Liga não moça, esse aí já foi um dos meus, agora o Lebeau só quer saber de uma que já deu o maior fora nele.

Mas Gambit não pensa assim e nesse momento ele quer encontrá-la. Ele viu Kitty e Colosso juntos, Bob já acompanhado de uma mulher, mas não vê Vampira.

— Bob, cadê a Vampira?

— Gambit, que se tá fazendo aqui, lembra que você não foi convidado! Ele tenta fazer uma piadinha, logo percebe que Gambit não está para brincadeira.

— Mon amy, agora não estou com saco para suas criancices, você sabe ou não onde ela está?

— Relaxa cara, eu acho que ela ta no bar.

— Merci.

Vampira estava no bar com um cara desconhecido que tentava puxar assunto.

— O que uma mulher tão linda faz neste bar sozinha?

— To bebendo não ta vendo!

— Posso te fazer companhia.

Ela fica em silêncio indiferente e Ele percebe que ela não estava dando a mínima bola.

— Já percebi que não quer conversar comigo então apenas vou me despedir.

Ele dá um beijo na boca dela.

Que devolve um tapa:

— ATREVIDO! Em outra circunstância você teria o que merece.

— Por beijos seus não me importaria de troca-los por tapas.

Gambit chega bem no final da conversa vê de camarote o beijo e, para sua felicidade, o tapa.

— Cherry este cavalheiro está te incomodando!

— Ah Gambit o que você ta fazendo aqui!

O homem olha para Gambit sorri e diz:

— Não se intrometa onde não foi chamado.

Gambit o fulmina com os olhos.

— Será que posso ter privacidade com minha esposa.

Ele olha para Vampira esperando que ela diga algo mais ao ver novamente sua indiferença ele os deixa sozinhos.

— Cherry, vamos dar uma volta, só nos dois, eu sei que você está assim ultimamente por minha causa.

— Gambit, não estou afim de conversar, ao contrário eu já estava de saída.

— Cherry, mais acabamos de chegar.

— Fica, você não viu como to me divertindo até beijo já rolou.

Vampira passa por Bob e Kitty.

— Tchau galera,e joga a chave do carro para Bob.

— Kitty fala para Bob, vai entender essa daí, tava louca para sair dançar e nem bem chegou já vai embora.

— O motivo dela tá indo logo atrás.

Gambit despede-se de Wolverine.

— Qual é Gambit tu nem bem chegou e já vai, sai do pé da guria, tá parecendo cachorro rastejando para o dono atrás de carinho, nem parece o conquistador que conheci a um tempo atrás.

— Já terminou! Logan se você tivesse sentido um amor como esse entenderia que não se consegue partir para outra tão fácil.

— É eu sei Cajun. Vai atras dela tá na cara que a Vampira ainda te ama.

Ele vai atrás dela já que ela estava impossibilitada de voar ele poderia alcançá-la facilmente. Ela pega um táxi ele pega outro logo atrás.

* * *

Já na mansão.

— Nossa Gambit você não tá me dando sossego, você perdeu o charme com os poderes e agora vai atrás da única que você tinha alguma chance.

— Não, eu vou atrás da única que eu amo para poder conversar, mais ela não dá uma brecha.

Ela se cansa de discutir e sobe para o quarto.

Na calada da noite Gambit entra no quarto dela, e a admirava era frustante saber que podiam ficar juntos e ela não queria.

* * *

No dia seguinte Vampira acordou bem cedo e não era a única, tudo isso porque amanhã a maioria deles iria para outros lugares. Já fazia um mês que estavam sem poderes e nem sinal de que algum problema viesse a aparecer.

Vampira nem bem tomou café e já dava vários telefonemas, após uma longa conversa ao telefone ela se arruma para sair.

— Vai a algum lugar, cherry?

Ela bem séria olha para Gambit, ele já estava pronto para outra "tirada"e se espanta com a resposta:

— Eu precisava mesmo falar com você, será que poderíamos conversar a noite?

— Claro, que tal um jantar romântico.

— Não, o professor quer todo mundo reunido para uma despedida, nos poderíamos sair para conversar depois do jantar. Você não vai ter que desmarcar nenhum compromisso com alguma...

— Claro que vou, um só não, mas vários. Mas você sabe sempre será a primeira da fila.

Ele percebe que ela não achou a menor graça e completa — Brincadeirinha.

— Então até a noite.

— Até a noite _mon cour_, ele suspira com o perfume dela no ar.

* * *

Vampira sai e estranhamente se encontra com um advogado.

— Vocês já conversaram sobre isso e ele aceitou numa boa.

— Vou conversar hoje, mas já quero estar com os papéis na mão.

* * *

Já a noite os x-men se reúnem.

— Meus x-mens agora vocês terão uma vida normal, não como o sonho que eu idealizei onde mutantes e humanos pudessem coexistir com as diferenças mais ainda que não seja assim sei que é o sonho de todos poder desfrutar de uma vida pacifica e, portanto posso dizer que sim, meu sonho foi alcançado. No entanto, quero ressaltar que a mansão estará a disposição de todos que quiserem ficar.

Todos já estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, era realmente muito difícil sair dali onde compartilharam todos os problemas, os x-mens são uma família. Mas o momento não era de tristeza e sim de alegria e tudo acabou em uma grande festa. Antes que a festa acabasse Remy e Vampira saíram eles tinham coisas importantes para conversar.

Gambit estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, esperando por uma reconciliação.

— Então, cherry, você veio me dizer que quer morar comigo, porque tanto suspense, você não sabe o que eu passei sabendo que poderíamos nos tocar, mas você não queria. Ele olha para as duas esmeraldas verdes banhadas em lágrimas e se declara novamente — _Je taime_ - e dá um beijo apaixonado que Vampira corresponde, mas são interrompidos pelas lágrimas dela.

Vampira tentando ser forte, mesmo assim caiu no choro até soluçar.

— Porque desse choro _cherry_! Eu mudei por você, vamos ter uma vida diferente uma família, até uma filha eu já sei até o nome Rebeca o que acha?

Ela continua chorando e abre a bolsa e tira uma pasta preta de dentro e a entrega a Gambit.

— O que é isso cherry?

Ela suspira fundo e responde — é um contrato de separação, Remy.

Ele escuta as palavras da boca de Vampira como se tivessem soprando gelo em seu coração, fica pálido, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, para ele fora totalmente inesperado.

Vampira o abraça e os dois choram juntos. — Remy é a melhor coisa vamos poder apagar todo o passado reescrever nossa vida do zero, sem todas estas marcas ruins, que deixamos em nossa história.

— Vampira a vida só me importa com você. É contigo a minha única chance de me tornar melhor, sem você é provável que eu seja ainda pior que antes.

— Remy, eu preciso mudar, não quero pensar em x-mens, Morlocks, Sinistro, Belladona. Esse tempo que passamos juntos eu refleti como me tornei obsessiva, ciumenta, desconfiada, apesar dos vários momentos felizes eu passei por momentos terríveis por sua causa. O Logan percebendo o quanto estava me apaixonando por você uma vez me contou que você saia com mulheres enquanto brincava de me seduzir e ainda as chamava pelo meu nome. E o que ele me disse eu não me esqueço "Vampira ele pode até amar você, mas o cajun não faz o tipo exclusivo e como sei que não nasceu para Amélia a vida de vocês vai ser um constante terremoto com você enlouquecendo entre as marcas de baton na camisa e o charme que ele devolve tentando te consquistar".

— Eu acabo com o Logan. _Cherry_, isso não importa eu ainda não sabia que te amava e mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse nós não estavamos juntos. Depois disso tanta coisa mudou, eu mudei. Nessa época se alguém me dissesse que eu seria fiel também não acreditaria, mas acredite em mim enquanto estivemos juntos eu, pela primeira vez em minha vida, fui fiel.

— Parece impossível agora não pensar em você, mas com o tempo eu acho que não vai ser tão difícil.

— Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.

— É claro que vai, não do uma semana para você estar com uma "_ma belle_" por aí.

— J_e vous aime seulement,_ cherry (eu só amo você).

Ela ainda com os olhos em lágrimas diz — eu te amo Remy, mas quero uma vida nova diferente de tudo que passei, me perdoe.

Gambit começa a se descontrolar:

— É claro, você só me queria quando era intocável como uma brincadeira, apenas provocações, diziam que eu brincava com seus sentimentos, mas quem brincava com meus sentimentos era você. E agora que você pode tocar todos vai expandir horizontes, experimentar outros sabores, quem sabe até virar uma prostituta. Vampira o olha com ódio e dá um tapa com força na cara de Gambit que o faz virar o rosto.

— Vamos terminar logo com isso assina logo esse contrato e toda essa baixaria que foi a nossa vida termina.

— Eu não assino nada.

— Tudo bem se você quer alimentar meu ódio então ta, eu entro na justiça e nós nos separamos a força mesmo. — ela abaixa o tom de voz e fala como se suplicasse. — Acaba com isso Gambit e assina.

Ele começa a cantar indiferente. Ela morrendo de raiva entrega na mão dele o papel e caneta. Depois de muita insistência, ele pega o papel, olha bem nos olhos de Vampira, da um sorriso e o pica em pedacinhos.

Ela sai nervosa.

— Ahrrr, eu sabia que tava perdendo meu tempo. Tudo bem agente se encontra no tribunal daqui a alguns meses.

Ele fica ali chorando nunca pensou que sofreria tanto por uma mulher. Ele implora baixinho — Cherry,fica comigo.

* * *

O tempo amanhecera nublado com uma chuvinha fina, diziam que todos haviam ficado com uma "cicatriz" dos seus poderes, Tempestade, por exemplo, quando ficava triste garoava. Todos se despediam mais ninguém queria perder contato um do outro. Aos poucos a casa ia ficando vazia.

— Tempestade você viu o Gambit?

— Ele despediu de todos Vampira e já foi, ele não falou com você?

— Tudo bem, Ororo eu entendo o porquê.


	2. O reencontro

Vampira já estava instalada morando com uma amiga de faculdade estava continuando o curso de direito, para terminar o curso logo ela passava dois turnos estudando com diferentes turmas, ela era extremamente dedicada. Saia às vezes com os amigos conhecia muitas pessoas interessantes, mas nenhum dos homens que conheceu a faria esquecer-se de Gambit. O ladrão sedutor que roubou seu coração. Mística e Noturno constantemente a visitavam, os outros mutantes ela perdera o contato.

Remy agora era líder do clã dos ladrões ele continuou com quase a mesma vida que tinha antes de conhecer os x-mens.

Ele sempre acordava com mulheres diferentes.

— Remy, onde pensa que vai?

— Pode não parecer cherry, mas Remy Lebeau trabalha. — Ele termina de ajeitar o sobretudo e pula a janela.

Todas as noites ele dormia com alguma mulher, de todos os tipos de beleza, sempre muito bonitas, às vezes, muito ricas também, mas não tinha uma noite em que ele não se lembrasse de Vampira, a única que ele amou. Talvez era o destino ou uma vigança da vida, buscando algum tipo de justiça, muitas o amavam, mas a que ele correspondia não o queria.

— Bon jour, monsieur Lebeau retornou cedo. Imagino que a escolhida para a noite não tenha sido...

— Já tive melhores.

O mordomo o entrega uma carta.

— Carta postada de Nova York

— Receio que seja mais que uma carta.

Remy o olha intrigado.

— O senhor recebeu uma intimação.

— O que deve ser?

O tribunal de Nova York convoca o senhor Remy Lebeau ou representante legal para a audiência de separação.

— Se me permite a curiosidade, o senhor casou novamente.

— Não permito, mas sim fui tolo o bastante para isso. Deveria saber que Lebeau e casamento na mesma frase não significam felicidade.

— Você um dia acordou e percebeu que se cansou da moça?

— Antes fosse, não quero mais falar sobre isso. — As antigas feridas ainda não cicratrizaram. Mesmo que há quase um ano os x-men tinham se separado.

* * *

Chega o dia da audiência e Gambit estava decidido a não comparecer, mas pensou que aquela seria uma chance de revê-la. Ele foi ao tribunal, ao longe reconhece Vampira, como era possível a sulista estava ainda mais linda, a vontade era de correr até ela, mas não podia.

Vampira entra no tribunal e logo sai decepcionada, ela se senta em um banco no parque próximo e fica pensando qual seria realmente o motivo da sua decepção, não estava triste por não resolver o problema da separação, no fundo queria ver como o tempo agiu com Lebeau. Antes que mergulhasse mais fundo em seus sentimentos, um homem com um buquê de rosas vermelhas a beija, pega em sua mão e partem juntos. Gambit observa os dois e pensa que não faz falta para Vampira, mesmo assim ele os segue e se depara com o prédio onde possivelmente ela mora. Gambit volta para o hotel em que estava hospedado e não tira da cabeça a imagem de Vampira beijando outro, sua intocável. A noite ele chegaria mais perto. E assim o fez às escuras ele entre no quarto pela janela enquanto Vampira dorme. Vê-la de perto não é o suficiente quer tocá-la. Senta na cama a afaga lhe os cabelos, toca com os dedos delicadamente os lábios da bela como se toca um botão de rosa com cuidado para que não desabroche antes do tempo. A situação fica arriscada demais, e claro com toda essa demonstração de amor Vampira acorda. Mas não vê absolutamente nada apenas as cortinas balançando com o vento, a janela aberta. Ela sente um perfume característico de um velho amigo x-men, e como se o coração tivesse consciência ela vai até a janela. Olha dos lados e para baixo, só vê o transito, as pessoas seguindo suas vidas, superando seus traumas e suas loucuras. Não sabia se era pensar em Gambit ou o frio que a fizera ficar arrepiada. Todo dia pensava em correr o país atrás dele, como fora burra pensando que poderia esquecê-lo, agora é tarde para pensar nisso ela imaginava que ele já devia tê-la substituído. Outra brisa e sentiu novamente o perfume de Remy ela fecha os olhos e suspira baixo com a brisa gelada — eu posso te sentir — a lágrima cai.

Na sacada acima ele escuta e uma lágrima cai também. Ele resolve parar de se maltratar e vai embora.

* * *

Vampira acordou decidida a encontrar Gambit e o primeiro lugar que decidiu procurar foi na Luiziania.  
A sorte parecia estar ao seu lado já que chegou em New Orleans na época do Mardi Gras, algo como um carnaval. As pessoas todas fantasiadas.  
Que bela oportunidade para observar o que o Gambit anda fazendo já que não estava com coragem de dar de cara com ele. Vampira alugou uma fantasia e saiu pelas ruas do Mardi Gras, se lembrou de uma missão que tinham uma vez feito nessa mesma época e a confusão que foi para encontrarem o sujeito nesse carnaval. E se lembrou do lugar que Gambit disse lhe dar sorte, sempre que marcava um jogo de baralho, para ele aquele era o lugar. Gambit estava lá, não tinha mudado nada era o mesmo trapaceiro de sempre, rodeado de jovens, Vampira sabia que o amava mais a proximidade e reação de todo o seu corpo na presença dele a dava ainda mais certeza. Era como se ao vê-lo uma febre acomete-se seu corpo.  
Vampira estava mascarada, por isso, não tinha risco de Gambit a reconhecer e pensou que poderia jogar na mesa que ele estava. Ela não tinha dúvida que na certa perderia dinheiro, mesmo assim valeria à pena, só por estar alguns minutos em sua presença, mas percebendo sua euforia achou melhor acalmar-se primeiro no bar com um drinque.

— Senhores, posso me juntar a vocês em uma partida.  
Gambit: Primeiro tire a máscara se for bonita, pode se juntar a nós.  
— Pretensioso.  
— O que disse _cherry_?  
— Disse que não tirarei a máscara, e na minha opinião, se beleza aqui fosse o parâmetro, julgo que você iria jogar sozinho.  
Julian: que moça atrevida, agora é que não vai jogar mesmo, odeio jogar com mulheres.  
— Julian, não fique mágoado, pelo menos sabes que a senhorita é sincera. Receio apemas que não vá jogar muito bem, se não consegue mentir também não será boa no blefe.  
— Quanto vocês apostam?  
Henri: Mil reais.  
"Puxa eu vou gastar todo meu dinheiro, acho que o Gambit não vale tanto assim."  
Henri: Não pude ver sua expressão moça, mas parece ter ficado um pouco inquieta quando mencionei o valor.  
Gambit: vamos abaixar um pouco a aposta Julian você só está perdendo mesmo.  
Vampira: Não precisa fazer isso por mim, eu tenho o dinheiro.  
Gambit: Nesse caso vamos jogar. Senhorita seus olhos me parecem familiares, nós já nos conhecemos?  
— Não, tenho certeza. Você não é do tipo que se esquece fácil.  
— Seu sotaque também me parece familiar.  
— Vejamos as cartas então.  
— Henri deixe me vê-las? Não está com uma boa sorte hoje não é mesmo!  
— Senhorita? hum parece que ganhou! parabéns!  
— o que eu ganhei!  
— Me perdoem caros colegas, mas tenho um compromisso.  
— Senhorita, foi uma honra perder para olhos tão belos.

Ele logo saiu acompanhado de uma companhia feminina.

— Remy, por que deixou a moça ganhar, eu vi suas cartas você ganhou.  
— Cherry, aquela podre moça foi jogar conosco, sequer quis mostrar o rosto. Dos dois motivos um, ou estava precisando ganhar algum dinheiro com urgência ou estava se distraindo de algum problema e perder só a deixaria mais desolada.  
— Remy não imaginei que tivesse tão bom coração.

— E não tenho se eu ganhasse novamente tenho certeza de que aqueles homens me pegariam de alguma forma. — Ele sorri.

* * *

Vampira tentou seguir Gambit na multidão em vão. E retornou até o bar onde tinha jogado. Henri ainda estava lá.

— Por acaso você sabe onde mora aquele moço que jogou conosco?

Ele sorri

— Percebi que estava interessada no Gambit, alias que mulher não está.

— Sei exatamente onde ele mora, e se me der metade do que ganhou a levo lá.

— E como saberei se não está mentindo, se só quer o dinheiro e não sabe onde ele está.

— Somos irmãos de criação, mas não moramos juntos ele mora em uma mansão afastada próximo ao pântano, pode perguntar a qualquer um que vão dizer que Remy é meu irmão.

— Certo, vou acreditar em sua palavra, mas saiba que não sou uma mulher tão indefesa quanto aparento.

Ele sorri. — Estou certo que não.

— Sabe estou te levando até a casa dele não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas porque sei como ele detesta quando as mulheres vão até a casa dele sem serem convidadas ele fica com um humor dos diabos no dia seguinte, porque geralmente ele já levou alguma lá e elas acabam se pegando, é muito engraçado quando ele conta. Ele percebe que Vampira não achou graça — Não gostou do que eu disse pelo que percebo, mas pelo menos tem a vantagem de já saber antes. Ainda quer ir até lá?

— Sim

Dei lhe o dinheiro e ele pediu para ver o meu rosto, ergui a minha máscara. Ele pareceu decepcionado, acabei perguntando se ele me achava feia.

— Muito pelo contrário é bonita demais. Como estava de máscara e recusou-se a tira-la imaginei que fosse deveras feia, assim a pegadinha seria melhor ainda

Ele me levou até bem próximo da propriedade e foi embora com medo de que o irmão visse quem me ajudara. Ele disse-me para tomar cuidado, pois havia vigias pela propriedade, por isso, me falou para procurar por Luan, o mordomo. Entrei na propriedade e logo um vigia me abordou disse que queria falar com Luan e me levou até ele. Preciso falar com o Remy. Apenas respondeu que o patrão não estava e que ele não tinha permissão para me manter ali. Implorei-lhe, contei que era uma velha amiga de Lebeau e que não iria fazer nenhum tipo de constrangimento. Ficaria em um lugar qualquer e quando ele pudesse que viesse me receber ou não, se fosse o caso. Ele com pena de mim e vendo a minha angústia concordou em me deixar ficar, mas já me adiantou que era quase certo que o patrão traria alguém para casa e nesse caso eu não poderia interromper.

— A minha intenção não é fazer escandá-los entenda isso, por favor. Caso seu patrão chegue com alguém, não diga nada a meu respeito, não o incomode posso falar com ele amanhã.

Mas calmo e certo de que eu não faria nenhuma confusão, retirou-se e me deixou ficar em uma sala reservada, depois com pena de mim me trouxe um jantar. Fiquei ali por horas até que escutei vozes e risadas na sala, era ele acompanhado de uma eloqüente companhia feminina. Olhei para a sala onde estavam, sem que pudessem notar-me percebi que Gambit jogava seus encantos, ela era bonita, mas sem dúvida ele conseguiria coisa melhor. Trocaram alguns beijos e subiram a escada eu que tentava me fazer de forte não consegui agüentar, desatei a chorar o mordomo, que me observa da cozinha enquanto se beijavam já preparava-se para o drama, e logo que entraram em um cômodo o mordomo veio me acalmar.

— Senhorita, não chore assim, preferia que tivesse esmurrado os dois a estar você aqui sozinha em sua magoa.

— Obrigada, mas que direito tenho eu de fazer isso, se ele não é nada meu.

— Estou tão acostumado com os escândalos que nem mesmo sei o que fazer por você, quer que eu avise o patrão que está aqui.

— Por favor, não. Me deixe aqui. Posso passar a noite nesta sala? Amanhã depois que a moça for, como eu espero, falo com ele.

— Posso arrumar-lhe um quarto, venha.

— Não, não se incomode comigo, ficarei bem aqui.

— Está bem, parece tão pertubada para dormir.

— Se quiser alguma coisa a cozinha é por ali, e naquele corredor há um banheiro e um quarto no qual você pode dormir.

Fiquei a chorar e a soluçar por um bom tempo e foi entre as lágrimas que dormi.

Quando Gambit foi até a cozinha o mordomo disse que uma moça estava esperando para falar com ele desde ontem, contou-lhe que eu tinha chorado e que pedi-lhe para não incomodar o patrão. Gambit ficou surpreso com tal comportamento, como o mordomo acostumara-se aos escândalos quando voltou sua surpresa não poderia ser maior. Eu ainda dormia confortavelmente em seu sofá.

Ele sentou-se próximo a mim afagou meus cabelos e viu a máscara com a qual ontem eu me esquivara e sorriu de sua própria ingenuidade. Acordei e seus olhos encontraram os meus, ficamos alguns segundos ambos nos encarando inertes, quebrei o momento e o abracei, ele também me abraçou com força, e comecei a chorar, ele soltou-se do abraço e buscava minhas lágrimas com seus beijos.

— Cherry, há alguma possibilidade de que eu tenha perdido o juízo e você seja outra pessoa.

— Sou eu Vampira se é a mim a quem se refere.

— Dormiu toda a noite aqui? Por que não mandou me chamar? Eu teria vindo no mesmo instante.

— Você estava ou está acompanhado.

— O que isso importa, mesmo assim excelente recordação.

— Luan despache a moça da casa, diga que eu sai e que ela precisa sair porque o meu pai está vindo ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Mas ela nem levantou.

— Então a acorde o que está esperando, tire a daqui e não quero que ela me veja entendeu.

— Sim, patrão.

— Então é assim que você faz?

— O que quer dizer?

— Engana-as com juras de amor como fez noite passada e no dia seguinte não pode sequer deixá-las dormir em paz.

— Não engano ninguém com juras de amor, não as prometo amor eterno, tão pouco digo eu que as amo, elas vem até aqui sabendo exatamente o que serão, objetos.

Vampira fica indignada.

— Porque a indignação. Sempre te disse que fui assim com todas as mulheres exceto com você, mas algo me dizia mesmo que a forma como eu lhe tratava estava contra os meus princípios e não ia dar certo tanto é que não deu, ao passo que essas mulheres, eu as desprezo mesmo assim elas sempre voltam aos meus pés. E então onde estão os papeis?

— Papeis? Que papeis?

— Não brinque comigo, _cherry,_ imagino que tenha vindo aqui para que eu assinasse a separação?

Eu não sabia o que dizer, não estava claro que eu estava ali porque o amava, ou ele já me esquecera e por isso tentava se esquivar de mim.

— De me os papeis não precisa fazer essa cara envergonhada e nem precisa implorar eu vou assinar.

— Você vai? — Eu estava incrédula.

— Sim, eu sabia que tinha vinda aqui por esse motivo, vi o quanto ficou decepcionada quando eu não fui da outra vez.

— O que? Você foi até a audiência e desistiu?

— Sim, não devia ter lhe contado isso.

— Por que não foi me ver?

— Você estava acompanhada, pelo que pude perceber.

— E agora porque quer assinar?

Ele pensava o que dizer. Virou-se coçou a cabeça.

— Porque vou me casar.

— Eu não sabia o que dizer. — Com quem?

Novamente demorou a responder.

— Imagino que não seja com aquela pobre moça que estava aqui.

— Claro que não é com...Belladona.

Fiquei pasma ele percebeu minha reação e sorriu.

— Você vai se casar também foi por isso que veio aqui, imagino? Não sabia o que dizer então inventei.

Fiquei de costas para ele e tentai encenar um teatro imaginado na desculpa que iria dar por não estar com os papeis.

— Sim, também vou, mas aconteceu uma infelicidade, a cidade na confusão que está acabeu perdendo os papeis, mas se tiver um computador com internet posso providenciar novos. Você parece estar com pressa para resolver isso também. Quando será a cerimônia?

— Logo.

— Você a ama?

— Posso pular essa pergunta?

— Claro, que inconveniência a minha. Você vai me convidar?

— Não, são cerimônias apenas para o clã.

— Ah.

— E quanto a mim, vai me convidar?

— Não, seria estranho, você é meu ex-marido. Remy, não sabia que tinha tanto dinheiro como fez para consegui-los pequenos furtos? — Eu sorri da piada, mas ele não pareceu gostar.

— Faço investimentos financeiros e obtive sucesso na maioria deles. Depois dos x-mens nunca roubei, exceto no pôquer e o coração de algumas damas.

"O meu inclusive"

— Desculpe-me não queria ofendê-lo.

— E metade dos meus bens são seus, o que pretende fazer com eles?

— Sequer ficamos casados, como poderia ter direito a algo.

— Tem razão se ficar mais um ano casada comigo eu te dou tudo. É claro que terá que assumir algumas pequenas obrigações como esposa.

— Eu sorri — Por que me deixou ganhar no pôquer?

— Não deixei, você ganhou.

— Não minta.

— Seu eu soubesse que era você não teria deixado, teria feito perder tudo para ter que ficar um tempo comigo.

— Quer que eu fique?

— Você quer ficar?

— Acho que sua noiva não iria gostar.

— Você parece cansada.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me pegou no colo mesmo contra a minha vontade e subiu a escada comigo em seus braços.

— Descanse um pouco, tenho de sair, mas voltarei logo.

— Vai visitar a sua noiva?

— Ele riu — Está com ciúme?

— Esse é o seu quarto?

— Sim, descanse cherry, eu volto logo. Não vai embora não é? Sem os papeis...

— Vou te esperar

— É melhor assim, ou colocaria alguns cães atrás de você.


	3. Capítulo 3

— Senhorita, já levantou. Quer conhecer a casa?  
— Se não for incomodar.  
— De forma alguma terei prazer em fazê-lo, já que as visitas que recebo nunca ficam muito e sempre tenho a ordem de dispensar o quanto antes.  
— Essa casa deve ser muito antiga.  
— É sim, tem muita história vivida entre essas paredes. Algumas das coisas que temos aqui já estavam antes de nos mudar.  
— Olhe aquele retrato, que casal mais feliz.  
— Eram os antigos donos da propriedade devem ter vivido aqui uns 100 anos antes de nós.

— Você conhece o Remy há muito tempo?

— Sim, eu trabalhei para o pai dele também. Vou te mostrar a galeria de arte.

— Galeria de arte!

— O Sr. Lebeau é um grande apreciador de arte. Há uma obra que segundo ele é a mais importante de todas. A qual ele diz ser uma pena não poder ter a original.

Eles entram em uma galeria muito luxuosa, quadros de várias correntes artísticas: impressionistas, expressionistas... E em um lugar de destaque a obra que o mordomo falava um quadro no estilo realista com a imagem de sua musa, Vampira.

— Agora entendo o incrível senso de perfeição do Sr. Lebeau, foram feitos dezenas de retratos seus, mas nenhum ele achava bom o bastante.

Entra Belladona na mansão.

— Senhorita Belladona, sabe que não está autorizada a entrar nesta casa.

— É melhor que se controle já que os seus empregados não poderão ajudá-lo. — Quero falar com Remy, onde ele está?

— Ele saiu.

— Ora, o que temos aqui. Vampira, achei que tivesse dado um pé na bunda do Lebeau.

— Belladona, e eu achava que ele tivesse dado um pé na sua bunda, não é engraçado estarmos nós duas aqui.

— Não sou desinforma, sei que todos os mutantes perderam seus poderes, portanto sugiro que fique calada e responde o que eu perguntar.

— Como se eu tivesse medo de você mesmo sem meus poderes.

Belladona parte para cima de Vampira e dá lhe um tapa, Vampira não deixa barato e revida com um soco. O segurança de Bella tenta apartar a briga.

— Meninas, se controlem.

— Eu disse para não me desafiar. Amarrem essa idiota. Vamos levá-la acho que ela vai ser útil eu meu plano.

Eles a deixam desacordada e ao abrir os olhos e a levam para um prisão muito confortável, parecia-se mais com algum tipo de hotel.

"É isso que dá vir atrás do Gambit ele sempre está envolvido em algum tipo de encrenca que acaba me levando também."

Gambit vai atrás de Vampira.

— Belladona, cadê a Vampira?

— Remy, depois de tanto tempo te esperando enfim você apareceu?

— O que quer? Por que pegou ela?

Ela se aproxima de Gambit e passa a mão em seu rosto.

— Remy, você sabe o que eu quero.

— Já disse que não vou ficar com você.

— Sabe o quanto seria vantajoso para nós dois, reunir a liga, as fortunas, um tratado de paz entre o clã dos assassinos e dos ladrões.

— Isso não deu certo antes e não dará agora. Vamos mande-os buscá-la.

— Não, sem antes fechamos nosso acordo.

— Bella, ficou surda também! Não vou me casar com você, quer que eu escreva!

— É sua amada em jogo aqui.

Ele aproxima-se e a pega pela garganta.

— Diga onde ela está!

— Remy, você a está machucando, o pessoal chegou para procurar sua garota.

Ele a solta.

— Nunca vai achá-la.

Vampira já estava presa a dois dias. Eles a tratavam bem a alimentavam e até traziam livros para que ela se distraísse.

"Por que ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo. Remy no que se meteu dessa vez."

Remy estava muito preocupado já haviam vasculhado todas as propriedades de Belladona sem sucesso.

— Remy, voltou disposto a negociar imagino.

— Quer se casar comigo, aqui vamos nós, eu aceito. Porém quero vê-la.

— Só depois do casamento. Ela vai poder participar da festa, se quiser.

* * *

— Está livre.

— O que? Você vai ser escoltada para fora da cidade, se voltar aqui e tiver a infelicidade de encontrar conosco não seremos tão hospitaleiros.

— Mas o que aconteceu, por que vocês me prenderam?

— Parece que os noivos se acertaram e entraram em um acordo.

— Posso falar com ele?

— Não, seja inteligente moça e saia da cidade o Lebeau não vale a pena.

— Preciso com uma pessoa antes. Depois disso faço o que você disse desapareço daqui.

* * *

— Henry, preciso de outro favor seu.

— Não, me diga que quer voltar a falar com o Lebeau.

— Você sabe se ele está bem?

— Sim, você não ficou sabendo ele até ficou noivo.

Decepcionada ele disfarça.

— Pode entregar isso a ele.

Ele pensa um pouco.

— Vou te dar a outra metade do que ganhei.

— Claro.

Vampira retorna a Nova York triste por tudo não ter saído como o planejado

* * *

— Bella, pronto já nós casamos agora me mostra onde ela está.

— Gambit ainda estamos no altar, não constranja os convidados.

— Não me importo com isso, sabe qual foi o motivo de ter me obrigado a fazer isso.

— Ela já está solta, pode perguntar ao seu irmão que está presente ele até falou com ela.

— É por ela que se casou. Ela está bem e já saiu da cidade. E pediu para eu te entregar isso.

" Remy, você não toma jeito mesmo não é, as mulheres da sua vida são só confusão. Não imaginei que minha presença deixaria sua noiva com tanto ciúme, mas não fique preocupado eu estou bem, não me machucaram nem nada. Foi bom te ver novamente.

Beijos

Vampira"

— É cherry, e você me abandona mais uma vez.

* * *

1 mês depois.

— Vampira chegou uma encomenda para você.

Ela abre, são as coisas que tinha deixado na casa de Gambit.

— Um bilhete e o documento de separação assinado.

" A razão e a emoção travaram uma batalha em mim. Meu coração diz que você me procurou porque queria me ver já a minha razão discorda acha que queria a assinatura. Eu prefiro acreditar na emoção, mesmo assim agi como a razão pede.

Remy Lebeau"


	4. Capítulo 4

Na mansão X.

Pensamento Fera: Comprei flores para ela será que vai gostar.

— Não precisa se preocupar Henry mulheres adoram flores.

— Professor, não me lembro de ter te contado que comprei flores.

— Não contou, eu...

— Leu meus pensamentos.

— Fera é incrível meus poderes voltaram e posso sentir os poderes de todos os mutantes ressurgir. Quero que contate todos os x-mens se os poderes deles estiverem ressurgindo sem controle teremos um caos.

Em outro lugar.

— Scott, eu não sabia que achava a nossa vizinha tão bonita.

— Desculpe Jean, eu acho um pouco, mas não percebi que dava tanto na cara assim.

— Scott, nosso elo mental voltou.

Tempestade localiza a maioria dos x-men e os convoca para uma reunião de emergência.

— Gambit, desculpe te ligar novamente, estamos com um problema não estou localizando a Vampira, ela não está mais em Nova York. Parece que ela se mudou para o sul, e a única informação que temos é que ela está no Mississipi. Sei que vocês não estão juntos... mesmo assim pensei que pudesse saber onde ela está.

— Tempestade, eu posso procurá-la.

Gambit parte para o Mississipi há seis meses eles tinham se encontrado e não haviam se falado desde então. Ele consegue uma informação com Mística da possível cidade onde Vampira estava. Era uma cidade pequena cerca de 5 mil habitantes e metade parecia estar em uma festa.

Gambit vai até a festa e a encontra. Ela estava acompanhada. O cajun espera até que a sulista fique sozinha.

— Cherry.

— ...

— Ah _cherry,_ por favor, diga alguma coisa.

Ela fica em um silêncio quase catatônico, os olhares dizem o quanto cada um sente pelo outro.

— Gambit o que você faz aqui?

Vampira por um momento sonhou com a possibilidade de ele estar ali para ficarem juntos.

— O professor me mandou te buscar, temos um problema urgente!

A resposta foi um balde de água fria.

— Que negócio é esse de temos, ele tem não eu.

— _Cherry,_ por favor, vamos pelo menos conversar em outro lugar, algumas coisas estão acontecendo, não viria até aqui se não fosse algo bem grave. Quer dizer, acho que mesmo assim... eu viria.

Ela sorri — Se é tão urgente nos podemos conversar amanhã.

— Vampira, não banque a difícil, precisamos conversar AGORA, é sobre seus poderes mutantes.

— Caramba, Gambit, não fala isso perto de tanta gente.

O acompanhante de Vampira retorna.

Cody: Oi amor demorei – e completa dando um beijo em Vampira que tenta esquivar-se.

Os olhos de Gambit ficam cheios de ciúme.

— É quem é este aqui?

— É um velho amigo. — Como se fossem simplesmente isso.

— Precisamos conversar em particular Anna. — E a pega pela mão.

— E pra onde você pensa que vai levar minha namorada?

— Sua só se for nos seus sonhos.

Gambit agarra Vampira pela cintura e no melhor estilo Remy Lebeau ele a abraça e a beija, com um típico beijo cinematográfico. Um segundo é o suficiente para parecer o segundo mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Um segundo também suficiente para ir do céu ao inferno quando o garoto da um soco na boca de Gambit .

— Ei cara, o que você ta pensando agarrando a minha namorada assim.

— Sua namorada, pro seu governo ela é minha esposa.

— Remy, dá um tempo. Cody está tudo bem, eu vou conversar com ele e já volto.

— Não, com esse cara você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Cody tenta a puxar para longe de Gambit e pega na mão dela, Vampira sente seus poderes, sente os pensamento dele, a raiva que Cody sentia. Ela percebe o que estava acontecendo e o solta imediatamente. Ele cai no chão tendo convulsões.

Ela fica paralisada perguntando-se o que fez.

— Calma, _cherry,_ foi esse idiota que não quis te soltar, mas ele vai ficar bem vamos levá-lo logo para um hospital.

Vampira estava abalada, e Gambit cuidou de levar o garoto para o hospital.

Gambit volta o garoto já estava sendo medicado.

— Cherry não sei o que esse cara significa para você, mas ele ficará bem.

Ele a abraça nem se importando o que aconteceria se a tocasse.

— Remy o que está acontecendo comigo?

— É isso que o professor precisa falar urgente, nossos poderes estão voltando.

— O quê?

— O Fera pode te explicar melhor, mas resumindo ao que parece nossos poderes estão evoluindo e não se contendo com o inibidor.

— Você ta me dizendo que cedo ou tarde nossos poderes vão voltar com força total e não haverá inibidor que impeça?

— Eu não seria tão dramático, mas é isso.

— Cherry eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Eram suas antigas luvas. Ela chora e o abraça.

A enfermeira se aproxima.

Vocês estão acompanhando Cody Robbins.

— Sim, ele está bem?

— Ele vai ficar bem só precisa descansar. Ele acordou e não para de chamar uma tal de Anna.

— Eu vou lá.

Gambit a segura pela mão.

— Desculpa a curiosidade, é o mesmo Cody?

— Ei, você não pode me julgar até hoje você tem um caso com a Belladona, falando nisso depois vai me dizer como foi o seu casamento.

— Pensei que ele tivesse...

— Morrido, eu também. Eu não dou muita sorte para ele, não é mesmo, quase o matei de novo.

Vampira foi ao quarto de Cody e como não podia contar o que realmente estava acontecendo tratou de arrumar uma desculpa.

— Que bom que você está bem, de repente você começou a ter convulsões, mas a enfermeira garantiu que não é nada grave você vai precisar fazer alguns exames amanhã por hoje está liberado.

Gambit os levou até a casa de Cody e percebeu o quanto Vampira estava preocupada, perguntava se com o que seria. — Será que ela ama aquele idiota?

E Vampira, no rumo que a situação estava tomando ela não podia mais ficar, como explicar para Cody que ela iria embora sem dizer o verdadeiro motivo. E Gambit na maior pressão já tido lhe dito várias vezes que no dia seguinte deviam partir.

Vampira estava hospedada em um hotel beira de estrada bem ao estilo americano, Gambit deu um jeito de arrumar um quarto ao lado. Alguém bate na porta. Vampira atende.

— Ai Gambit, eu não falei para você esperar lá no seu quarto.

— _Cherry_, só quero ajudar, você não tem mais a sua super força.

— Gambit mesmo sem a super força te garanto que você ainda levaria a maior surra.

— Você deve estar evoluindo para telepata porque descobriu exatamente o que se passou no meu sonho ontem a noite com você!

— To vendo que o garanhão do pântano não mudou nada.

— Entra logo que eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

Ele entra.

— Eu sei que você vai dizer que está louca para matar a saudade, que foi a Nova Orleans só para me ver e vai me mandar calar a boca e me beijar.

Era exatamente isso que ela estava pensando e tentava se controlar para não fazer.

— Gambit deixa de ser convencido, eu to falando sério.

— Ah então fala. — Fazendo biquinho de decepção.

— Hoje quando eu fui na casa do Cody conversar ele me beijou e o estranho é que não aconteceu nada.

— Aí _cherry,_ parece que não quer mesmo mais saber de mim, já me fez até confidente.

— To vendo que não da mesmo para dialogar com você.

— Tudo bem, _mon coeur_, entendi onde você está querendo chegar. Eu não disse que os seus poderes voltaram completamente, eles vão retornar aos poucos.

— Então porque as luvas.

— Precaução, o professor me pediu para trazer.

— Você devia ter me dito antes que os nossos poderes estão fracos.

— Para que? Para na primeira oportunidade você beijar o Cody. O professor pediu para você evitar de tocar as pessoas para não acabar machucando alguém.

— Não acredito nem voltei para os x-men e aquele velho já quer me controlar!

— Ele quer te proteger.

— Me controlar você quer dizer.

— Você fica mais linda quando está zangada.

— Sabe, eu acho que um monte de coisas que eu fiz no passado foram induzidas por ele, em sã consciência eu nunca teria ficado com você. — Ela dá um risinho irônico.

— Me diga, por que foi até Nova Orleans me procurar.

Ela fica sem jeito e tenta mudar de assunto.

— Remy já estou terminando aqui é melhor você descer com essas coisas e me esperar no hotel que você está.

Ele fixa os olhos no dela tentando obter a confirmação que ele esperava.

— Como eu fui idiota.

Gambit a puxa para um beijo intenso, não se importando com o risco.  
Cody chega.

— Oi Anna eu precisava te ver de novo e vê os dois se separando de um beijo.  
— Então é esse o motivo de você querer ir embora e parte para cima de Gambit.

— Faz tempo que eu to a fim de quebrar a sua cara.

Os poderes do Gambit retornam e ele energiza a camisa do Cody.  
— Gambit o que você ta fazendo!  
— Eu não sei, acho que meus poderes voltaram.

— Não fica olhando faz alguma coisa antes que você o exploda.

Foi apenas se acalmar e a camisa voltou ao normal sem explodir.

— Eu sabia que você aqui só me daria problema, vai Gambit eu te encontro lá fora. Cody espere, eu não quero que você vá sem entender.

— Eu já entendi, você está voltando para o seu maridinho.

— Ele não é meu marido, nós estamos separados, e não é por causa dele que vou voltar, tenho um problema muito serio para resolver. Me desculpe, se te magoei – ela o abraça – Adeus.

O primeiro amor de Vampira atualmente não passava de um velho amigo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Os dois partem para o aeroporto da cidade grande mais próxima. Ficam quietos no caminhos até que Gambit resolve se arriscar.  
— E aí resolveu o problema com o namoradinho?

— Você não poderia ter esperado onde mandei evitaria todo o drama. O cara ficou deprimido por sua causa e você ainda debocha. Nunca amou alguém de verdade e por isso não respeita os sentimentos de ninguém.

— Cherry, nenhum de nós dois tem moral para dizer sobre o que é respeitar os sentimentos de alguém..

— Cansei desse assunto, vamos que o professor já deve estar esperando.

Ficaram esperando o avião calados, Gambit fumava seu cigarro com uma cara de quem não aguentava mais esperar enquanto Vampira fazia questão de demonstrar seu ódio pelo cigarro de Gambit. Logo a aeromoça anuncia o vôo deles.

—Senhores passageiros com destino a Nova York, os vôos foram cancelados indeterminadamente por problemas no espaço aéreo.  
Vampira se levanta indignada

— O que? Eles só podem estar brincando, cancelaram o vôo e sem previsão de embarque, eles vão ver só.

Gambit a segura.

— Volta aqui. Calma, _cherry,_ vou verificar o que está acontecendo. Ele vai até o balcão de informações. A fila e uma confusão imensa de pessoas estressadas se formava.

A aeromoça quase maluca tratava todos com descaso, mas quando viu Gambit se dirigir a ela com todo o seu charme dedicou a ele uma atenção especial.

— Posso ajudá-lo.

— Gostaria de saber qual o problema com o vôo com destino a Nova York, por que foi cancelado?

— Parece que mutantes estão atacando aquela região e o governo com medo de atentados proibiu todas as empresas aéreas de sobrevoaram a região. É melhor assim fique por aqui até saber o que aqueles malditos mutantes estão aprontando.

— Mercy.

— Vampira acho que vamos ter que alugar um carro.

— Ficou maluco vai levar pelo menos 3 dias para chegarmos.

— Eu sei, vou falar com o professor.

— Ele pode mandar o pássaro negro nos pegar.

— Vamos até aquela sala falar com ele tem menos barulho.

— Vai você, só quero falar com ele quando chegarmos.

Gambit vai sozinho ligar para o professor.

— Gambit que bom ouvi-lo, a Vampira está com você?

— Está, mas ela prefere conversar quando chegarmos.

— Que pena eu queria falar com ela.

— Vai por mim Tempestade você não iria gostar de falar com ela no momento, digamos que os ares do sul a deixam um pouco temperamental. Eu liguei porque nosso vôo foi cancelado.

— É, as coisas estão um pouco complicadas por aqui. Vários problemas mutantes.

— Sem chance de pássaro negro, então eu presumo.

— Gambit, não nós leve a mal, mas você podem vir de carro?

— Tudo bem.

Eles vão para uma loja de carros.

— E aí onde o pássaro negro está?

— Quem te falou que o professo liberou o pássaro negro?

— O que? Aquele velho já começou, por que ele não quis liberar o pássaro negro para nos buscar?

— Parece que essa vida burocrática e monótona te deixou bastante estressada.

Eles saíram da cidade de carro. Os dois ficaram um tempo calados.

— Remy, por que você está calado?

— Na verdade estou com medo de falar com você, não quero parecer machista, mas é como se você estivesse com TPM.

— Eu só fiquei um pouco nervosa com relação ao Cody.

— E com relação aos poderes, ao vôo, ao professor, ao carro...

— Já entendi, desculpe. Não é TPM então deve ser falta de outra coisa...

— Hum, Isso parece uma indireta.

Ela fica vermelha.

— E como foi o seu casamento?

— Se eu realmente tivesse me casado sabe que seria sua culpa não é?

— Minha? Não, por quê?

— Belladona só a sequestrou para me obrigar a casar com ela.

— O que uma mulher desesperada não faz por um casamento.

— Eles não te machucaram?

— Não.

— Você deveria ter ficado para ver a cara de Belladona quando veio do cartório que nosso casamento não era válido porque eu já sou casado.

— Posso imaginar.

Gambit percebe uma melancolia em Vampira ao sair da cidade.

— Cherry parece que você realmente gostava daquele cara.

— Sair da cidade me deixa um pouco triste é como se visse um flash da minha vida passando.

Escurece e eles para em um hotel para descansarem.

Vampira fica na sacada do quarto do hotel que arrumaram. A noite estava fria, mesmo assim ela fica lá fora tentativa de esconder suas lagrimas, seus sentimentos.

Gambit a observa de longe imaginando qual o motivo do choro. Talvez fosse por ter de abandonar Cody. Ele chega perto de Vampira sem que ela perceba.

— Você está bem?

Rapidamente ela enxuga as lágrimas.

— Consultor sentimental, suas aptidões são infinitas.

— Não queria ser bisbilhoteiro é que me corta o coração vela assim tão triste.

Com a sua ironia é difícil saber, se minha presença te incomoda ou não, por via das dúvidas vou me retirar.

— Gambit, espera.

O interfone do hotel toca.

— O que eles querem a essa hora?

— Eu pedi uma bebida você pode atender para mim.

— Nossa acho que você se enganou a festa não é aqui. Tem certeza que esse é seu pedido?

— Tenho por quê?

— Nada, apenas o fato de estarmos EM DOIS. — Ele dispensa o garçom.

— Eu pretendia tomar isso sozinha.

— Mais uma. Nocaute senhores, e temos uma vencedora. Acho que essa é a deixa para eu me retirar. Boa noite, Vampira não beba muito, não quero ninguém vomitando no carro.

— Remy, eu não disse para você ir.

— Ah tá entendi, você só não quer dividir a bebida comigo.

— Não acha que ultimamente está muito humorado.

— É a companhia.

Remy serve bebi para os dois.

— Então você tem uma pintura minha, não me lembro de terem pedido autorização.

— Conheceu minha coleção de arte, é uma pena o quadro mais valiosa ser uma cópia não acha.

— Só porque você quer.

Ele engasga com a bebida.

— O que disse?

Ela fica de costas para ele, indecisa sobre admitir ou não seus sentimentos.

— Estamos falando dos quadros certo, pelo que percebi com o dinheiro que tem você poderia comprar o que quisesse.

— Pensei que soubesse qual é a obra mais valiosa, já que ela ocupa um lugar de destaque, e achei também que Luan tivesse lhe falado.

Com o teor do álcool subindo a conversa foi mudando.

— Remy, não assinei os papeis da separação.

Ele acenou para ela continuar.

— Já deu para mim Gambit estou indo dormir.

— Não, sem antes você dizer o que quer dizer.

— Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. Fui idiota de te abandonar. Não passou um só dia que não pensasse em você, em te ligar e dizer isso. O motivo de eu ir até a Luisiana te procurar foi esse. Eu nem mesmo estava pensando na separação quando fui até lá, você mencionou isso e ainda inventou uma desculpa de noivado para dizer que eu não deveria estar ali. Não precisa nem se dar ao trabalho de dizer algo a respeito do que estou dizendo a assinatura no contrato de separação foi clara o suficiente, assim como você não ter ao menos ligado depois de eu ter ido até a sua cidade e ainda arriscado o pescoço por sua culpa. O que é injusto é seu jeito galanteador, me deixa confusa sobre o que sente de fato, mas são flertes como os que você dirigiu aquela moça que esteve com você enquanto eu estava na sua casa.

Gambit a interrompe.

— Para de dizer bobagens. Eu sabia que você me amava, só tinha de me dizer que me quer novamente. Ele vai até ela a beija e a pega no colo e leva para a cama. — Cherry essa noite é nossa. Eles se amam e dormem juntinhos e felizes como muito tempo não são.


	6. Fim

No dia seguinte ele continuam a viagem. Chega a hora do almoço e decidem parar para comer. Vampira estava dirigindo e para no primeiro local que encontra.

Gambit se recusa a descer do carro.

— Vampira, podemos comer em outro lugar?

— Esse lugar parece ótimo!

— É que eu tenho alguns amigos por aqui.

— Se são amigos, melhor ainda você vai revê-los.

— _Cherry_, por favor, acho que nem estou mais com fome.

— Gambit sua insistência está me deixando curiosa é agora que nos vamos ficar mesmo.

Ele entra contrariado.

Uma garçonete muito bonita vem atendê-los. Quanto ela vê o cajun quase entra em pânico de tanta euforia.

— Remy, que surpresa, há quanto tempo! Espero que viesse matar as saudades e começa se insinuar para ele.

— Gambit quem é a baranga?

— Tudo bem, cherry, é só uma antiga conhecida.

— Amiga se não percebeu eu e o Remy já tivemos nossos bons momentos se é que me entende.

Vampira completamente ignora a moça.

— Olha Gambit eu vou me sentar e escolher alguma coisa, se quiser matar saudades da sua amiga fique a vontade. — Não consegue disfarçar o ciúme.

— E por acaso quem é essa daí?

— Eu sou a esposa do Remy

Gambit ao ouvir isso falta pular de alegria.

A moça solta uma gargalhada e olha para a cara de Gambit para ver a confirmação.

Ele sorri, confirma com a cabeça e coloca os braços em volta da Vampira.

— E desde quando o Lebeau se prende a esposa? Se você for esposa dele mesmo o que me resta é sentir muita pena de você.

Agora Vampira fica com raiva.

— To indo embora Gambit.

— Você poderia ter sido um pouco cordial não é Lilly, está com sorte a Vampira que eu conheci há um tempo não deixaria barato tão facilmente.

Gambit sai logo atrás de Vampira e a moça ainda faz uma última piada.

— Remy, querido, quando se cansar dessa daí você já sabe onde me encontrar, sei que não vai demorar muito já que Remy Lebeau nunca será de uma mulher só.

Vampira sai levantando poeira e a moça fica pensando se talvez ele possa realmente ser fiel a uma só.

— Cherry, você não vai se chatear pelas coisas que ela disse não é?

— Claro que não. Dessa vez eu nem mesmo posso reclamar, já fiz o test drive se eu o quiser tem que ser com o pacote todo inclusive das ex-barangas que você pegou na vida. Estou orgulhosa de mim, você viu nem quebrei a cara dela.

Eles chegam a mansão X.

— Todo mundo de volta. Só sinto por você Vampira que tinha planos.

— Não sinta, na verdade estou feliz em ter meus poderes de volta, estava de saco cheio de ser comum.

— E já que a rata de rio voltou que tal uma partida de sinuca?

— Pra mim tá beleza.

— É só uma pena que nesse meio tempo você tenha perdido o jeito.

— Engano seu Logan, vai se surpreender com o tanto de coisas que você pode aprender em uma Universidade enquanto não está estudando.

A noite eles fizeram uma festa para comemorar a união dos x-mens. Quem compareceu também para o desconforto de Gambit foi Magneto. Vampira estava lindíssima e Magneto não deixava de observá-la.

— Perdeu alguma coisa _mon amy_?

— Gambit ainda não percebeu que ela não quer mais ficar com você com você eu já até soube do negócio da separação.

— Então você já sabe que nos ainda estamos casados ou não?  
— Só por que você não larga o pé dela. O fato de eu voltar a ser o único que pode tocá-la te deixa nervoso  
Os poderes de Gambit voltam e ele enrgiza o copo de tanta raiva e acaba jogando em Magneto deixando o mestre do magnetismo molhado de refrigerante.  
— Remy, você ainda não controla os poderes pode machucar alguém.  
— E que disse que intenção não era machucar.  
Vampira e Gambit vão para o quarto juntos.

Bob os vê subindo e faz piadinha.

— Ei, você tão pensado que isso aqui é motel.

Eles ficam juntinhos no que poderia ser a última noite sem poderes. Gambit no meio da noite acorda e fica imóvel olhando ela dormir calmamente, a mesma mulher durona agora dormia como anjo. Ele pensava como uma mulher podia dominá-lo tanto. Ele que tinha a que quisesse, ricas, bonitas, casadas, solteiras, mutantes ou não, nunca tinha sentido por alguma delas nada parecido com o que sente pela linda mulher de mecha branca e olhos verdes. Sem dúvida ela era lindíssima e não era a cegueira do amor todos os homens da casa achavam até Scott longe da Jean já havia declarado em um elogio ou outro o quanto ela era bonita. Mas não era pela sua inegável beleza que ele a admirava, ele a amava como nunca amou ou amará outra pessoa. Ele vai até ela e delicadamente acaricia seu cabelo para não acordá-la. Mas Vampira sente aquele toque delicado por entre seus cabelos e acorda. Vampira sorri e o beija.

Vampira levanta no meio da noite bem devagar para não acordá-lo. Ela se levanta e senta no diva olhando Gambit de longe. Ela estava sentindo que algo iria mudar naquela noite. E num ato impensado ela sobe no telhado e se joga lá de cima, para um humano normal aquele pulo com certeza era uma centena de morte, mas Vampira sai voando. Superforça, invulnerabilidade seus poderes estão de volta. Vampira volta e olha Gambit ainda dormindo tranqüilo, ela chora e se joga pela janela voando.

Ele percebe Vampira sair e vai até a janela.

— _Cherry_, vamos superar isso juntos. Eu não posso mais viver sem você.

Vampira volta para a mansão e entra no seu antigo quarto, no qual ela sempre dormira sozinha, como foi irresponsável sua tentativa de enterrar seu passado, aquele tempo sem poderes foi um desperdício, nunca poderia ter tentado esquecer de quem era e de quem amava. Ela tenta dormir um pouco.

Gambit entra no quarto e pensa em fazer algo arriscado. Ele tinha notado que algo estava diferente com seus poderes e poderia ter acontecido o mesmo com Vampira. Ele sussurra no ouvido da sulista ela só tem tempo de o ver se aproximar para inesperadamente a beijar.

E o impensável acontece. Vampira consegue controlar seus poderes.

— Gambit, o que você?

— É você, cherry, agora pode controlar seus poderes.

Ela retira uma carta do bolso de Gambit e a energiza.

— Alerta, Alerta, os x-mens estão sendo atacados.

Eles vão até a janela e vêem vários sentinelas cercando a mansão.

— É isso aí os x-men voltaram.

FIM


End file.
